


The Art of Seduction

by DarkestWings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'll revise this eventually, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Should be readable, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for Grammar mistakes in advance, based on a dialogue prompt, connor my boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestWings/pseuds/DarkestWings
Summary: Connor looked over at Hank with a slight gleam in his eye as he fiddled around with the coin in his hand. "It'll be easy Lieutenant, You just have to seduce them."Hank deadpanned as he hit himself on the forehead with a groan. " Connor, I'm about as seductive as a fucking cabbage, you'll have to take the lead on this one."





	1. Of Homicides and Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get back into writing more so when I saw the dialogue prompt, it reminded me of Connor and Hank. So this short story was born, though I surprised myself by making it into multiple chapters. Any who, I'm still in the process of writing the whole thing. It should only be a few chapters long but you never know with the way I write.  
> Dialogue Prompt:  
> “It’ll be easy. You just have to seduce them.”  
> “ You’re kidding right? I’m about as seductive as a cabbage.”

Connor stood his back ramrod straight as he waited by the front door of Hank’s house. His tea colored eyes were alert and darting with his impatience, the DCPD had called in an android homicide almost forty minutes ago.

He had been waiting and ringing Hank’s doorbell for about ten minutes now and he wondered distantly if this would be a reenactment of the last time he had come to get Hank from his house for a homicide. He grunted in dissatisfaction, shifting his weight from his right leg to his left as he glanced down at the leather jacket he was wrapped up in.

  
Ever since the uprising and androids had been given equal rights Connor had practically destroyed his RK800 suit he had been forced to wear. He had taken to wearing slightly more color, but he still loved dark clothing that was more formal than casual.

He didn’t think he would be comfortable in blue jeans and a tee shirt for a long time, if at all. Today he had decided on wearing a dark blue button down with black slacks and a black leather jacket. He had forgone a tie, instead preferring to leave the top buttons undone. Somewhere in his mind he supposed he liked dark blue because of how it matched with his LED. He didn’t see the need to get rid of said LED now though because of the new equality laws.

  
He still had a job at the Detroit Police Department with Hank, but now he was getting paid so he had been able to buy his own little apartment with no help from Cyberlife.

His eyes darkened at the thought of Cyberlife and he snapped himself out of his thoughts to notice that about five more minutes had passed while he was thinking. Slightly aggravated from his own dilly dallying and the fact Hank had yet to answer his door, Connor knocked one last time before he forced the door open by kicking it in. He recognized distantly that he would probably have to pay Hank back if he had caused damage to his door, but then he kicked it closed and made his way towards the living room with his jaw clenched and lips pulled into a thin line.

  
His body could have been called the epitome of tension at that moment. His eyes were bright with irritation while being narrowed, and his hands clenched. His shoulders were locked while his steps were slightly faster than what could be called casual.

Though he was irritated, Connor could also feel concern nagging at the back of his mind causing his fists to not be clenched quite so tightly. His LED that had been flashing orange with hints of red had calmed into flashing sluggishly yellow.

He was also surprised that Sumo hadn’t come to see who came in the door. He walked past the couch and the TV and made his way into the kitchen seeing Sumo curled up in a dog bed fast asleep. It caused some more tension to ease out of him that he had not noticed he had regained. He then turned on his heel and headed to Hank’s bedroom, his LED calming down from yellow back to blue as he turned the door handle to enter the room.

Hank was slumped beneath the covers and as Connor watched for a moment, Hank’s whole form shivered. Connor felt his insides clench in a way that was both foreign and painful. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to feeling emotions, but he was too concerned for Hank at that moment in time to really continue that line of thought.

  
He dropped down on the side of the bed next to Hank’s face as his LED flashed between yellow and red, bathing Hanks face in the small light in the complete darkness of his room. Connor reached his hand out carefully and brushed back Hank’s sweaty hair from his forehead, before placing his hand there. Connor calculated the man to have a fever of about 102, and he felt panicky about this information.

He wasn’t sure what to do, his program, even when he had followed it, didn’t hold information on how to deal with this. He supposed that to start he would need to call it in with Fowler that he and Hank were currently unable to go to the crime scene that had caused him to come and see Hank in the first place.

  
So Connor stepped away from Hank’s shivering form and left the room to then find a washcloth and a bucket to place cold water and ice into. He blinked rapidly as his LED flashed yellow while he contacted the police chief. He filled the bucket he found by the sink with cold water before he moved on to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, unsuccessful in finding ice.

  
He set down the bucket besides Hank’s bed and sat on its edge as he soaked the washcloth in the water. He placed the washcloth onto Hank’s forehead after he wiped the cool rag around Hank’s face and neck. He then opened a window to let in a cool breeze, and took away the large comforter Hank had over him, leaving him with a thin sheet. Connor then stepped into the bathroom and dug through Hank’s medicine cabinet to grab acetaminophen.

  
Once it was in hand, Connor made his way quietly from the bathroom to the kitchen to grab Hank a glass of water. He knew Hank would prefer his alcohol but seeing as he wasn't his best, water would have to do. Once that task was accomplished, he went back to Hank’s room and knelt down by his head. He set the glass of water and medicine on Hank’s bedside table as he reached out to shake Hank gently.

  
Hank awoke with a drawn out groan of pain as he barely squinted his blue eyes open. It reminded Connor of a clear lake he had seen once on the internet. It was also at that moment that he noticed how sunken and haggard that Hank appeared. His eyes were bloodshot and the skin around his eyes were red.

Connor assumed it was from Hank rubbing them. The sight terrified him because he wasn’t quite sure what it would correlate to regarding Hank’s current condition.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing here?” Hank mumbled his words quiet and slightly slurred from sleep.

Connor sighed as he grabbed at the medicine bottle on the table and shook two pills out and into his hand. He hadn’t noticed until that point the way he was biting his lip in contemplation. He stopped the involuntary motion and held the pills out to Hank quietly, he could tell Hank why he was there after he had done all he could to lower the man’s fever.

  
He was relieved when Hank took the pills from his hand after he had squinted suspiciously at them for a good minute. Then Connor handed over the glass of water and watched with a mild sense of accomplishment as Hank downed the pills.

It wasn’t really a surprise when in the corner of his vision Connor saw white lettering announcing ‘Mission Accomplished’. He was used to this though, as it usually happened when he set small tasks for himself and he completed them.

He became aware of the room again when Hank gave a slight cough as he sank back under the white sheet covering him. He was still shivering Connor noticed but he supposed it would stay that way until the medicine kicked in.

  
“I came over to discuss and go with you to a new case we have to take care of lieutenant, but when I saw what condition you were in I opted to call it in and help out here. Your health prioritizes any missions we may be assigned,” Connor explained quietly.

To be completely honest, Connor was hesitant to tell the man why he had come in the first place because he didn’t want the stubborn ass to insist and get himself sicker. Though it seemed Hank was full of surprises today because he seemed to have fallen back into sleep while Connor was talking to the man.

Connor let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the ceiling with his head tipped back. A small gentle smile graced his lips, and if he thought of Hank as a bastard in that moment, it was okay because the man couldn't know what he was thinking.


	2. Of Deviancy and Getting Better

Connor against his logical thinking had decided to spend the rest of the night watching over Hank. He wanted to make sure he was okay. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do at his apartment anyway, besides entering sleep mode. Even that wasn't necessary, and he had only gotten the software to pass time. He also supposed he was partly influenced by the warm feeling in his chest when Sumo had walked into Hank’s room. He was demanding to be pet before he curled himself around his master. He wondered what emotion had caused it, but he guessed it was happiness. 

It brought to mind the fact that Markus would probably know more about this than Connor because the man had more experience when it came to emotions. In all honesty, Connor wondered if he was a damaged deviant. Deviants all seemed to be more intact with their emotions than him, though Connor knew he could identify anger and fear.He was reluctant to admit he also knew what sorrow felt like, but he wasn’t sure of how to distinguish between happiness or love. He came to the realization that he should probably ask Markus for help with this. 

Markus had kept open a line of communication with Connor for the exact purpose of helping if Connor would need it after all. It made him give a twitch of his lips as he thought of the so called ‘Robo Jesus’. They had gotten pretty close during the revolution and still were after because of the many protests that the androids had yet to act on. Connor knew he looked at Markus as a kind of brother to him, though the man could get annoying if North was around. The annoyance mainly coming from the way Markus seemed to turn into a puddle of goop over her, though he guessed that was just the ‘perks’ of a relationship.

It was about this point that Connor looked up from Hank and Sumo to the window in the room seeing the light of dawn creeping up. Connor pursed his lips as his LED spun yellow in contemplation while his eyebrows raised just a fraction before he quietly got up from the edge of Hank’s bed. Food would do the man some good after he had just been fighting off the sickness that had been plaguing him. Though, when Connor looked into Hank’s refrigerator and checked the cabinets, he found them basically empty or full of the cardboard of take out. His LED blinked red for a second before Connor looked to the ceiling and heaved a sigh. This just wouldn’t do, but it meant he would have to leave Hank to go the store which he could only hope was open at this hour. It was a little earlier than most people would be out and about after all since he confirmed it was five fifty in the morning. He walked to the door and rolled his shoulder, the metal joint there stiff from hunching on a bed for probably close to six hours. He would just have to go to a twenty four hour store.

Hank woke with a start as a gust of hot and putrid air dispersed it’s way across his face starting at his nose. As his eyes focused he could see Sumo laying on his chest causing a slight restriction to his lungs. Sump looked comfortable there with his mouth open. Face scrunching at the smell, Hank slowly moved Sumo out of his space while trying to keep the dog asleep. As he did so, his muscles ached, and his back cracked in protest as he sat up. His head felt like it had a million paper cuts that had been soaked in lemon juice from the way it was burning. If he knew Sumo wouldn’t need him he would consider the gun he kept in his bedside table but as it was he only groaned.

It was about the same time that he noticed a smell beginning to permeate the apartment like someone was cooking food. Which caused Hank’s eyebrows to shoot into his hairline with confusion before he started to remember fuzzily that he had talked with someone during the night. It had been something about a case. It then clicked that it could only be Connor. It was still slightly disconcerting, but knowing it was only Connor relieved him enough to have his face shift back into something resembling normal, despite a small scowl of pain.

Hank knew he shouldn't try to move from his bed just yet, but he also knew himself. So he just forced his way through the pain and into a standing position. It felt… weird to say the least. He felt a sensation similar to floating because he wasn’t even sure his legs were there even though he could see them. It was a strange disconnect before the sensation of pins and needles alerted him that his legs were in fact, still there.  The intensity of the feeling was enough for his face to take physical notice of the pain before he walked out of his room.

 

He took note of the thin spider webs that were hanging in the corner of the hallway ceiling, and the peeling of the gray paint in certain places. He would have to fix the place up eventually he knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so yet.  His steps were audible on the tile of the floor as he made his slow way to the kitchen. When he turned the hallway, he stopped slightly surprised to find a numerous amount of plastic bags on his kitchen table. Then he thought about the state of his fridge and cupboards and realized why Connor had gone to the store with a wince.

 

While on the thought of Connor, Hank caught sight of him in front of the stove cooking what seemed to be eggs from his vantage spot. Connor had the sleeves of his dark blue button down rolled up to his elbows, and his leather jacket was thrown around the back of a wooden chair at the table.Hank was somewhat surprised by the sight, but made his way over to the kitchen table deciding he needed to sit down as his head started to spin slightly. On his way he was rewarded with a smile from Connor, and he caught sight of greens in his eggs. He was personally a bit sour about it because of course Connor had to make it healthy, but he couldn’t care all that much when Connor had actually put effort into taking care of him.

 

It touched Hank enough to cause a slight blush to cross his cheeks. Though it was quick to diminish because Connor placed a plate full of the eggs in front of him. Hank had to force down a chuckle because of the amount of food there was. Connor probably hadn’t noticed that he made too much, but Hank wasn’t opposed to eating the leftovers on another morning. Connor took the seat that held his coat as he rolled down his sleeves, already having washed the pots he had used when cooking.

 

He looked up from his arms in time to take note of Hank’s obvious delight as he dug into the food. Connor was admittedly a little shocked that Hank hadn’t tried to complain about Connor’s need to make him eat healthy. It caused an error to pop into his field of vision. Something about a central heating error, though Connor chose to ignore it for now. Though he did take notice of a rush of thirium to his cheeks that caused a faint blue glow, and that might be a problem.

 

It was a few minutes later that the color left and Hank managed to place the leftovers of breakfast into his fridge. It took quite a lot longer to get the rest of the groceries that Connor had bought into their rightful places. Then Hank cracked his back, and Connor shrugged on his leather jacket while he followed Hank out the door. He was already suggesting that Hank should stay in for one more day to make sure he didn’t get sick again, but his comment went overlooked. Hank unlocked the doors to his car and Connor got in with a huff of irritation and his lips already in a pout. They arrived at the police station in a matter of fifteen minutes, and Connor went to report to Captain Fowler. Hank followed him in, and Fowler suggested they take a look at the evidence that they had on file in the archives. He didn’t say it outright, but Connor could tell he refused to trust anyone else with this case. Connor caught Hank’s eye as they left the room, and Hank seemed to understand the message despite its nonverbal nature.

 

“Hey I thought it was starting to smell like whiskey and plastic in here, I wonder if you two dipshits even know how to do your jobs seeing as how you weren’t there for the case Fowler assigned you too yesterday.” Gavin Reed announced a sneer on his face as he blocked their way. Connor wanted to physically grab the man by his shoulder and body slam him into a wall until the man went through. He wondered if he would still be so arrogant then. His LED was stuck on red as he looked on Gavin with a certain aloofness that didn’t reveal how he was actually feeling at that point. He could tell this would be a long day.

 


	3. Of Evidence and Passive Aggressive Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been caught up in catching up with some of my fandoms. I'll try to update this story regularly, possibly once a week, until I've finished it. It's looking like this story might end up with more chapters than I thought it would be, but we'll see.

“ You know Gavin, I was starting to worry that they had put you behind bars after the revolution. It seems they don’t have that kind of sense, but I can’t complain since your partner puts you in your place.” Hank spat his eyes icy with a blue flame. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. Gavin actually jerked a bit from Hank’s statement before he stepped forward with an air of irritation.

 

“What did you say old man?” Gavin snarled as he advanced again toward Hank. Connor held Hank back with an unyielding arm, his LED still in the red as his eyes narrowed at Gavin. He was really thinking of acting on the desire to throw the man threw a wall, before Connor’s eyes caught movement behind Gavin. He ignored Gavin for a second to look over and make eye contact with the Blue steeled gaze of Rk900. As he moved to come to stand at Gavin’s back Connor telepathically told him thank you. Rk900 gave a small nod before he laid his gaze on Gavin his mouth turning down with distaste before he grabbed the back of Gavin’s neck in a vice grip.

 

“Detective, it seems you are as worthless as you are unintelligent. I didn’t think I would have to babysit a grown man, but it proves my first assumption of you was a little too high for your standards.” Rk900 forced Gavin’s head down towards his feet forcefully giving a soft gentleman and nod towards Hank and Connor before he pulled Gavin away. Connor’s LED went to a bright yellow as he bit his lips to keep from laughing aloud. Hank wasn’t as decent as Connor though, since he was literally rolling around on the floor while cackling. 

 

Connor had a soft smile on his face while he helped Hank to climb to his feet, after all, they still had to check out the evidence that had been found yesterday. Connor figured he would wait to debrief Hank about the case until they were in the Archives room and told Hank as such. Once on his feet, Hank led the way and opened the doors for Connor before going to the console to enter in his password to be given clearance.

 

“ Captain Fowler told me yesterday that there had been a call from a next door neighbor to an android. The neighbor had gone over to check on her, and found the door kicked open and thirium soaking almost every surface in the bathroom, with a trail leading there. The android had been cut open and all of her bio components were mailed to the android’s friends. While all of her internal wiring had been ripped out  and laid almost decoratively across the house. The captain thinks it was done by a human, and the reason could be related to the death of a human found in an alleyway about a week earlier. It is believed they were in a relationship.” Connor explained the situation as it had been explained to him verbatim, and tried to school his expression into one of indifference. He felt the case would be a tough one to solve and it felt close to home, so he knew he wouldn’t be getting out of the case without some kind of emotional response.

 

Hank grunted in acknowledgement of Connor’s words and clicked his tongue in annoyance at being caught in such an important case. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Connor would probably get upset over this case, and it made him want to protect Connor from this reality facing androids, but he knew he couldn’t. He looked up when the evidence wall opened and displayed the evidence for them. 

 

His sight was met with packages that had at one point been soaked through with thirium that had now disappeared with time. He supposed he would found bio components in them, and they even had the case file on the human girl they had found killed in that alley. Her name was Abigail Worthers, and she had been stabbed so many times it had been dubbed a passion crime. That meant whoever had killed the girl knew her, and probably knew about the android she was affiliated with. This was going to be a long case. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I wanted to get out a chapter as fast as I could since it's been awhile since my last update. I also just wasn't sure how much stuff I wanted to pack into this chapter. (I'll probably come back at a later date and make this chapter longer.)
> 
> I also know I started this out with a prompt, but it feels like my writing is deviating away from it, so I'll try to sneak the prompt back into this somewhere lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Connor had been briefed about the case with Captain Fowler, he still took a careful look at all of the current evidence they had. Even after looking through all they had gathered, Connor was finding himself drawing a blank. It was surprising to him, and ignited a fear within himself he hadn't known was there until it had come to fruition. He let out a shaking sigh and looked over at Hank, he always knew what to do under stress. It was something that Connor admired about him, because Connor had become a little less confident in himself ever since becoming a deviant. But it was caused by uncertainty because he no longer had a program to follow, and had to make his own path.

 

Hank was standing at the console across from Connor, he was looking through the phone records from the night before. Besides the one neighbor they had already interviewed, there had been a few other calls from the disturbances. One call in particular was bothering Hank though, and he knew without a doubt that they should probably start with interrogating this person. They had been nowhere near the android, Rachel’s house. How had they known about the homicide if they hadn’t been in the area? Hank could only assume they had been involved somehow.

 

This whole case was starting to become a hassle to Hank, because they had to check out leads on both of the murders. He figured they could at least start with their only lead, so far, in Rachel’s case. So he took a notepad from the pocket of his jacket and wrote down the phone number to check the database for the owners name and location in Detroit. After writing down the numbers, Hank looked up to see Connor’s face scrunched up in thought. Hank didn’t like the way Connor’s eyes flickered with an emotion he couldn’t read.

 

Hank made his way over to Connor and slung a heavy arm around his shoulders, before guiding Connor to the door of the archives room. From the way Connor jumped and almost shied out of Hank’s grasp, he could tell Connor had been in really deep thought.  Though it concerned him, Hank would wait to ask Connor what was wrong; they had work to do. 

 

“Come on Connor, I found us our first lead in the case. We’re going to be interrogating a caller from last night.” Hank announced as he guided both of them back to their terminals. Connor nodded, and decided to save his worries until later to better focus on work. He definitely wasn’t going to think about the fact that the arm on his shoulders was causing a soothing effect. His LED was flashing between yellow and pink as thirium rushed to his face.

 

Reaching his desk came as a relief to Connor, and he hunched down into his seat feeling what he thought was embarrassment. He still didn’t want to acknowledge that though, and so logged into his computer to pass time while Hank was using the database to find information on their first suspect. 

 

“We’re in business Connor. The suspect’s name is Lenny Carter, I’m plugging their address into my GPS now. Come on Connor, we need to get this show on the road! ” Hank practically sang with glee. Connor trailed after Hank who was already striding out of the office. He could see Gavin staring at them sourly across the room with a bruise blossoming on the back of his neck. The sight caused Connor’s lips to quirk up before he hurried after Hank, to Connor he seemed excited.

 

It was a few hours later when Connor sat next to Hank at the interrogation table with a woman across from them. Her eyes were black, and had a shifty quality to them where she couldn’t look people in the eyes for more than a minute. She was of average build, and had mousy brown hair. To Connor she didn’t seem the type be involved in a crime, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

 

Hank was watching her like a hawk, the shifty nature of her eyes was something that had caught Hank’s eye. More often times than not, it indicated a sign of nervousness and high anxiety. From this observation alone, Hank could tell she was involved, but it would be hard to get her to admit to it. Hank needed leverage against her to put pressure on her, but that might take time. 

 

Careful to not notify their company, Hank tapped Connor and pointed at a small note he had written on a paper that Lenny couldn’t see. He needed Connor to scan her, and check to see if she had any past criminal records. Connor after reading the message looked up at Lenny and started to scan her. Right off the bat he found out that she was twenty six, and had been raised by a neglectful foster family. 

 

Her criminal history was surprisingly long, She had been involved in damaging androids before the revolution and getting fined accordingly. He found that each time she had gone to jail, she had been bailed out by a man named Damion Frendericks. That could be a point he could use to pressure her along with her past record, and childhood.

 

Connor smoothed his hair back carefully and took in a deep breath before he stood violently, his metal chair clanged to the ground, and he slammed his hands onto the table. Lenny’s eyes widened to the point that it looked painfully, and cowered into her chair as her stress levels raised to fifteen percent. Hank himself was looking a little surprised though he was quick to hide it.

 

“Lenny, you think just because you had an awful family life you can just go and kill off a new family? From what I hear Rachel and Abigail were about to get married,” Connor spit the words at her with an edge of actual rage. He probably shouldn’t be doing this if he was just going to get emotional. Lenny’s stress levels were raising to about twenty five now, and steadily climbing as her breathing became erratic. 

 

“You realize that if I charge you for this, you wouldn’t even have the chance of getting out on bail. Damion wouldn’t be able to save you this time! ” Connor’s words echoed, and seemed to catch Lenny off guard. It seemed she hadn’t thought of that as her stress levels raised to optimum levels for a confession. Lenny seemed to just crack before his eyes, and sobbed quietly.

 

“I didn’t do it, I swear it wasn’t me! I heard while I was at a bar from some guy I couldn’t see that he was going to kill an android that had a girlfriend he had killed already. I didn’t know what to do, so I had to call just in case you know?” Connor accepted her response, and asked for a description of what she had seen of the man. Lenny could only tell them that he had been six feet tall and was on the heavier build because of his muscles. Hank could only conclude that it was a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading this, it means a lot! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'm not all that happy with how it turned it. I was only going on a vague idea of what I wanted for this chapter. I'll try to keep updating this weekly but sometimes the wait might be longer before I'm just writing this as I go because I decided not to write based on an outline for this story.


	5. Of Catching a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know, I started this chapter with one thought then caught an idea, and now it's become this. I'm a whole mess. I think when college starts up again in late August that chapter updates might be a lot slower, but that's if I haven't finished this story by then. I'm also going to be going on vacation in 12 days counting today. So I might post 2 updates to this and my other story to make up for possibly missing an update while I'm gone. Cause my schedule is gonna be packed, but we'll see. (I might just post two updates once I get back if I can't before I leave. Anyways, Please Enjoy ! :D )

Despite their best efforts, the two weeks following the interrogation were spent working on other cases that had to be completed quickly. So in accordance, Hank and Connor hadn’t been able to begin checking up on leads they had for the Abigail Worthers case. It had been a tiring two weeks, so it only seemed logical to Connor that the Captain demanded that they take the next three days off to recharge. Connor knew he didn’t really need the time off to sit and do nothing, but he still appreciated the thought that the Captain had put into the action. Hank though was a different story, Connor could tell that he was in need of the time off.

 

It wasn’t until Connor was in his apartment by himself, that he began to feel restless with nothing to do. He and Hank had gone their separate ways that morning after they had arrived at the precinct just for Fowler to kick them out. Connor honestly wasn't sure what to do with himself, but he figured he could probably check on Hank later that day. But, what was he supposed to do in the meantime?

 

Connor flopped onto the cream colored couch in his apartment with a groan. His toes were squished into the white fluffy carpet that covered his floors while he gazed absentmindedly at the navy blue painted walls. He realized, disgruntled, that he missed Hank. It was probably because every minute he spent with the other man was never dull.

 

He wondered if Hank had walked Sumo recently while his phone vibrated, announcing an incoming call. Connors eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion before he hit the call button to answer. He held the phone up to his ear, and listened to the pattern of the breathing on the line for a second. The pattern didn’t sync up to anyone that Connor knew, and he felt himself getting annoyed at the prospect that someone had just dialed the wrong number.

 

“ Hello, I think you have dialed the wrong number.” Connor remarked not allowing the irritation he felt to drip into his monotone voice. It wasn’t until Connor’s slender fingers went to hit the end call button that he heard something on the line. It sounded like a distorted chuckle, and as Connor scanned the voice he could only make out that the voice was being altered with a device.He found it kind of disturbing that his scan couldn’t decode who the voice actually belonged to, and scowled as the furrow in his brow deepened.

 

“Hello Connor, a little birdie told me that you and a certain Lieutenant Anderson, are looking into the murder of Abigail Worthers and Rachel Finnigan. I must say that it is a bit ironic to have an android and human couple working on a case like this,” The voice noted as Connor heard the sound of a smirk accompanying the words.  Connor didn’t like the implication of what was being said as his LED started to spin red, completely skipping over yellow.

 

“ It really is a shame to see such a promising lieutenant lose most of his potential to becoming an alcoholic after his son died. You see, we know all about Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Connor. It really would break my little heart if he were to be found dead in his home, under the guise alcohol poisoning that I’m sure Detective Reed would get everyone to believe.” Connor visibly flinched at the words and the malicious intent behind them. Hank was in danger. He needed to find these masterminds right now, before anything could be done. Connor felt his protective side and a deep seated rage well up as he gripped his phone tightly.

 

Connor heard the sound of cracking too late to save his phone as it shattered in his grip. It had to have been that Lenny girl that had told the murderer about them. He hissed and ignored the blue blood staining his hands from where a piece of the shattered phone had dug into his palm. The piece of shrapnel was still in the cut, with thirium welling up from around the metal. Dark blue in color, and creating a small river of color as it dripped into the white of his carpet beneath him.

 

He hadn’t really taken notice, but he was sitting hunched over his knees. If he had been human, he was sure his back would be hurting from the strain on his muscles. He couldn’t really bring himself to care though, still shaken by the fact that Hank could be targeted. Connor couldn’t just sit around for the next three days, he needed to find this person and put them behind bars. Or six feet under the ground, either would work for him.

 

But to even get started on trying to find this guy, he needed the Abigail Worthers case file. That was in the archives though, and Connor wasn’t even allowed into the building until the three day vacation was over. Maybe he could get Rk900 to sneak them out for him, if he was to give the other android Hank information for the console. That would have to work Connor decided, he needed to catch the people responsible.

 

“Rk900, I have a favor to ask of you. I’ll meet you outside of the precinct, but we need to be discreet. If anything goes wrong, just have the Captain put it on my record. But knowing you, nothing will go wrong because you are thorough. I need you to sneak into the archives and grab the case file for Abigail Worthers. I need to do some investigating, and it can’t wait for the next three days to be over. I’ll tell you the information to log into Hank’s account on the terminal when I get there, see you soon.” Connor was already out the door, on his way to the precinct. He would be damned if someone would threaten Hank without consequences. His hand wound had been forgotten for the moment, and he had no actually pain sensors to really slow him down. He was on a mission, and no one could stop him from completing it without risking life or limb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also worked out a lot of my plot points for this story today, so hopefully chapter writing times will be shorter. Still don't know how many chapters this is going to end up being, but we'll find out as I go along. (I'm thinking there's a possibility of eight more chapters or so.)


End file.
